


Detention (and maybe more oneshots at some point)

by FionnaAndCakeCosplay, heeheehypmic



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Cater Diamond is adorable, Detention, Disney, Everyone Is Gay, Fantasizing, Fluff, Heartslabyul (Twisted-Wonderland), I need fanart of their future Daughter, I need someone to draw Ruggie in a wedding dress, Imagination, Implied Mpreg, Leona either sleeps all day or wakes up way too early, Leona is Cranky, M/M, Marriage, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Night Raven College (Twisted-Wonderland), Plans For The Future, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Ramshackle Dorm (Twisted-Wonderland), Ruggie is in love, Ruggie wants kids, Savanaclaw (Twisted-Wonderland), Study Date, Studying, Threesome - M/M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yana Tobaso
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FionnaAndCakeCosplay/pseuds/FionnaAndCakeCosplay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeheehypmic/pseuds/heeheehypmic
Summary: Ace and Deuce are bored in detention and try to distract themselves.MORE ONESHOTS COMING SOON!
Relationships: Ace Trappola/Deuce Spade, Ace Trappola/Sebek Zigvolt, Floyd Leech/Azul Ashengrotto/Jade Leech, Ruggie Bucchi/Leona Kingscholar
Comments: 28
Kudos: 46





	1. Detention

Ace rolled his eyes and looked up at the ceiling of the classroom he and Deuce were sitting in. "I can't believe Riddle still thinks he has the right to give us detention."

Deuce nodded in agreement. "And we're in these collars again to boot."

Cater looked up from the teacher's desk, where he was sitting and supervising the two. "I would stop complaining if I were you. It'll just make it feel worse if you don't at least try to distract yourselves."

Ace rolled his eyes again as Deuce said, "I guess you're right... How should we though?"

Cater giggled slightly and winked. "I'm sure you'll figure something out."

The two first-years looked at each other, clearly confused about what their blonde classmate had said. After about half an hour, Cater stood up from his desk. "Alright guys, I'm gonna go see if I can find Chenya and then probably take a nap. Be good! I'll be back in a bit!"

Cater waved as he walked out the door and closed it behind him. Deuce began to work on his homework while Ace stared off into space. Eventually, the red head's gaze shifted towards his blue-haired companion. His thoughts also shifted to the boy sitting next to him and all the things they could do with all this time alone together. He stared at Deuce's soft lips, imagining what it would be like to kiss them. He fantasized for several minutes until he was interrupted by a flick to the forehead. 

"What are you staring at idiot?"

Ace blushed profusely and looked away. "N-Nothing..."

Deuce smirked and inched closer to the ruby-eyed boy. "Are you sure it was nothing Ace?"

Ace blushed a bit more and scooted even closer to his slightly taller 'rival' until their lips were inches apart. "Maybe I was staring at something... Maybe I was staring at... you..?"

Deuce closed the gap between them. Ace gasped and melted into the kiss.

Deuce's hands made their way into Ace's hair and tangled themselves in the ruby red locks. He brushed over the spot the anemone used to be. Ace shuddered as if he had gotten a chill as Deuce's hands roamed around all over his head, neck, shoulders, and upper back. The kiss was getting more passionate by the second. After what felt like an eternity, Deuce was beginning to get fed up with this slow pace of the kiss and licked Ace's lower lip to ask permission to deepen the kiss. The redhead playfully denied. The green-eyed boy moved his hands lower in an attempt to get a reaction from his slightly smaller companion. Once his hands reached Ace's buttocks, he squeezed. The ruby eyed boy gasped and Deuce took his opportunity to slip his tongue into Ace's mouth. Just as the kiss was starting to get heated, Cater returned with Chenya. They surveyed the scene for a moment before Cater asked, "So you took my advice and distracted yourselves, huh?"

The two Heartslaybul students hurriedly scooted apart from each other and blushed bright red. Cater smirked at Chenya and he winked in response. They both said, "We'll leave you to it!" and left the room.

Ace and Deuce looked at each other for a moment before Ace scootched back over to his blue-haired 'rival'. "Shall we continue?"


	2. Most of This Chapter was Written While Watching the Last Unus Annus Stream Before the Channel is Deleted (Leona x Ruggie fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruggie fantasizes about his future with Leona.

Ruggie rolled over in bed to look at the ceiling. He rubbed his grey-green eyes and stretched before sitting up. One huge yawn later, the fluffy-haired boy looked around the room, searching for his boyfriend, but Leona was nowhere to be found. Ruggie rolled out of bed to go look for the taller boy somewhere else. Maybe he had just gotten up early and was already eating breakfast. He got dressed, quickly ran his fingers through his hair, and started on his way to the dining hall. As he strolled down the halls, his mind began to wander to things that might happen in the future of his and Leona's relationship. They could get married someday, maybe even have kids. He can see it now; he's walking down the aisle wearing a beautiful white dress and veil as Leona waits for him by the person officiating the wedding. Ruggie reaches his soon-to-be husband as the ceremony begins. They say their vows, exchange rings, and the officiator says the phrase everyone has been waiting for, "I now pronounce you man and husband!"

The newlyweds share a passionate kiss as their family and friends cheer. Their honeymoon happens in the tropics. Once they get back from their honeymoon, Ruggie finds out he's pregnant with their first child. They name her Hazel Sue Kingscholar. Ruggie was just beginning to imagine the conception of their second child when he bumped into the person he had been looking for in the first place. Leona glared down to see who or what had just disturbed his peaceful morning. His gaze softened once he realized his blonde boyfriend was the culprit. "You sure took your time getting up."

Ruggie giggled and hugged Leona. "I was looking for you since you got up and left without telling me."

Leona scoffed and looked away. "You just looked so peaceful..."

Ruggie squeezed the love of his life closer to his body. He snuggled his face into Leona's shoulder and quietly said, "Y'know, I wanna marry you someday."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so short! At least it's cute!


	3. What do you guys think I should write next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REQUESTS GO HERE!

This will be the chapter where you can comment requests! Please try to keep your requests relevant to Twisted Wonderland, if you can't I might start a new book for just random requests if there's enough demand. I'll try my best to answer all of your requests in a timely manner, but since I'm still in school, it might take a while for me to get back to you. Sorry if I don't respond right away! I'm really excited to write things for y'all!


	4. Study Date (Ace Trappola x Sebek Zigzolt for @Kitakits)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebek helps ace study for a test and they both get sidetracked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for @Kitakits! I hope you like it!

It was exam season and Ace needed serious help studying if he wanted to pass any of his tests. He didn't want to make a deal with Azul for notes again so he'd have to find someone else who could help him study. Ace thought for a moment, 'Should I ask Deuce? No, he's probably too busy with his own studying to help. Maybe Jack? Nah, he wouldn't agree to help me no matter how nicely I ask. What about Sebek? Yeah! He'll help me!' 

Once he had come to a conclusion on who to ask to help him out with this task, he set off toward the Diasomnia dorm to obtain his study-buddy. Meanwhile, Sebek was thinking about how hungry he was. Just as he was about to get up to get a snack, Ace burst into his room carrying a messy pile of notes. "What are you doing here? I was about to get something to eat."

"I need help studying!" Ace gasped.

Sebek gave the redhead a confused look before sitting down at the table in Diasomnia's lounge and patting the seat next to him, signaling Ace to sit. "Why did you pick me to ask for help?" the green-haired boy asked.

Ace pondered the question for a moment. "Huh. I don't really know. I guess I just figured you're the only one who'd say yes."

The taller boy shrugged and began to look over the stack of papers Ace had brought over. "Well then, what should we go over first?"

"Um, maybe we could go over geography or something first since I'm not as good at those as I am at Magical analysis."

Sebek shifted in his chair to find a more comfortable position to sit in for the next few hours while he helped Ace. He looked at smaller boy and shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

The boys began to study. Ace found that it was much easier to study with Sebek sitting next to him. It was as if he felt more at ease for some reason with the Diasomnia student so close to him. The more he thought about how close the green-eyed boy was to him, the more flushed his face got. Once they were almost finished studying geography, Sebek yawned, stretched, and accidentally put his arm around his student's shoulder. It took all of Ace's self control to keep from squealing. You see, he had realized how handsome his tutor was in the hour they had been working and now this extremely handsome man had his arm around the Heartslaybul student. He looked at Sebek after a moment and the taller boy hurriedly took his arm off of his student in a paniced manor. "O-Oh my- I didn't- Uh- I'm sorry..." He stuttered as he pulled away.

Ace blushed a similar shade to his hair. "It's ok... I don't mind..." He looked away nervously.

Sebek sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Oh... Well then, shall we get back to work?"

Ace nodded, and the student and tutor quickly and quietly got back to their studying, although neither of them would forget this moment. Who knows, maybe this would be the start of something beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short and took so long! I tried really hard to make this good, but it's hard for me to write about something I didn't come up with apparently.


	5. Would any of you guys like to help me write these oneshots?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need help writing requests. Would you like to help?

Hi guys! I'm trying my best to get the oneshots that you've requested written, but I need a little help. I'm still in school you see, and I don't have a ton of time to write except on breaks. If you have more time on your hands, like writing, and like Twisted Wonderland, I'd appreciate your help. I don't know if you can send DMs here so please just comment on this chapter if you'd like to help. Thank you!


End file.
